Common Room State of Affairs
by iciclegirl235
Summary: In which Rose and Scorpius share a common room, and all of the complications they encounter.  "We weren't doing anything- "She wanted to get something- "His legs were in the way- "I was not ogling her bum-" I smacked my forehead.
1. I Will Always Hate You

Short, pointless, but fun drabbles on the things that go on in Scorpius and Roses' joint Heads Common Room. It's not specified in the book whether Heads get a joint Common Room, much less a separate room of their own at all, but it's nice to imagine, no?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would have had a party at the end of the Deathly Hallows just to celebrate the death of Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

><p>"What did they say about me?" I asked, glaring at my fellow Head.<p>

"Er," he said. "You-you're not going to believe me if I told you, Weasley."

I stared at the handsome boy sitting next to me, who was looking uncharacteristically awkward. "Yeah, I probably wouldn't," I agreed. "After all, I do kind of hate you."

Malfoy looked relieved. "Thank Merlin," he breathed. "Because they told me that you _fancied _me-

I choked on the Chocolate Frog I was eating. "_What?"_

Malfoy laughed. "I know, crazy, right? As if Rose Weasley would like me!"

I just stared at him for about three minutes. Then I finally responded.

"Ha, yeah, I _know_, right?" I said really loudly, talking in that girly tone that Lily always uses when she's imitating Selena Chang. "That is _insane_ and completely…er, weird!"

Malfoy shifted slightly on the sofa, but then he smirked and agreed. "Yeah, that would be just…" He shuddered. "Strange."

I nodded wordlessly; all the while thanking Merlin that Scorpius Malfoy was so gullible.

"I _know!_ That's so weird!" I said, _again_, my voice still too high-pitched to be considered normal. "That's unpredictable, that's stupid, that's impossible, that's-

_Bloody wonderful_, I finished in my head, as his lips came crashing down on mine. I didn't even have time to think about the details of what we were doing; all I could focus on was the mad tingling sensation that had overtaken my whole body once his lips touched mine.

Scorpius tasted like chocolate frogs and something minty and I was losing it, fast. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer- an amazing feat, seeing as our bodies were already pressed together, chest against chest.

I felt his fingers weave through my red curls and I gripped his white-blonde locks and _damn,_ nothing would ever feel as good as this, not Firewhisky, not Chocolate Frogs, not _anything_.

But then, you know, there's this stupid thing called _breathing_ that we all need to do so we both broke apart, _breathing_ heavily.

"Malfoy?" I asked, once I'd regained my breath and composure and whatnot.

"Yeah?" he repied, staring into my blue eyes with his silvery grey ones, that seemed to have no bloody _end_.

"I still hate you."

"Wouldn't want to have it any other way, Weasley," he said, grinning in a way that was both serious and sexy at the same time.

And then we went back to snogging. Because, well, whoever told Malfoy that I fancied him? They were kind of right.


	2. Bloody Transfiguration Textbooks

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Dobby would have married Winky and they would have had cute little elf children named Wonky and Dinky.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy," I asked, looking up from my spot curled up in an armchair. "Could you pass me my Transfiguration textbook? I need to study."<p>

He was lounging on the futon in our joint common room, and my textbook was underneath the coffee table in front of him. Malfoy stretched lazily and, Merlin, I'd bet you anything that he was probably smirking his pointy little face off.

"I _could_ pass it," he admitted. "But I don't really want to."

_Git,_ I thought, then walked over to where he was sitting and stepped between his legs to get it. Bending down, I reached for my textbook- but as is my luck, it _wasn't _my textbook. It was Scorpius's charms one. I glanced over at Scorpius, only to see him looking right back at me.

Or rather…right back at my yoga pant-clad _bum._

I turned back around and pretended to be inspecting the Charms textbook. "Scorpius," I said.

"Hmmm?"

"You wouldn't, by any chance, be ogling my bum, would you?"

I turned around and saw his eyes snap up to meet mine, a faint pink blush gracing his high cheekbones. "_No_," he denied quickly. "Of course not."

I shook my head. _"_Riiiight," I told him, drawing it out. "You know, I remember you telling off Preston Kingston for doing the same thing, you hypocrite-

"But Rose, he's a slimy little git!" he cried out. "You said so yourself."

I _did_ say that, but I was having too much fun torturing Scorpius to admit that. "Yes, but-

"_Whoa_," said Al as he walked in through the portrait door. "Well, this is steamier than a Celestina Warbeck song, but I can't say that I'm surprised."

I glared at the prat Potter who had just walked in through the door. Why had we even given him the bloody password?

Then, I reassessed the situation at hand.

So there was me, crouched between Scorpius's legs which were spread out on the coffee table, in the midst of a heated argument with Scorpius, who was _blushing._

Scorpius Malfoy, _blushing._ It's one of those once-in-a-life-time kind of things.

"_No_," Scorpius and I said at the same time.

"We weren't doing anything-

"She wanted to get something-

"His legs were in the way-

"I was _not_ ogling her bum-

I smacked my forehead. Yeah, that was _exactly_ what Al needed to hear to be convinced that Scorpius and I weren't doing anything "steamy".

"Er, _right_," Al said, trying to keep a straight face and failing considerably. "Anyways, Rose, I realized I forgot to return your Transfiguration textbook to you last night." He held out the worn, dog-eared book.

Well, _bugger._


End file.
